There has been a need for a technology to generate binary image data that can suitably render text from target image data representing a target image that includes text. This binary image data is useful for compressing the target image data and for performing character recognition processes (OCR). One such technique known in the art converts RGB image data to binary values for each color component and produces binary image data by acquiring the logical sum (inclusive OR) of the binary data for the three color components.